


Why Can't We Be Friends?

by Ellie167



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hate to Love, M/M, OC characters, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie167/pseuds/Ellie167
Summary: David and Patrick are in college together. There’s tension between them... just not the sexual kind. Yet.Rating might change for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College AU:
> 
> David’s family didn’t lose everything and they are all a little more than ten years younger. They are a little OC, Patrick with a bit of a chip on his shoulder and David with less damage and a little more confidence :)

**DAY 1:**

 

“Alright, class! For this next project, everyone will be partnering up so please just work with the person next to you.” Patrick could not believe his luck- or lack thereof- his friend Chris was nowhere to be found. He shot him a quick text.

 

P: Dude, where r u?

C: sry man, im skipn

P: shit we have a group project tho

C: fuck

C: make sure prof puts me with someone hot ;)

P: fuck off

 

After everyone moved into their groups, he was the only one without a partner. “Patrick, you can either work by yourself or join anoth-“

 

“OH MY GOD! I am _soooo_ sorry! There was an emergency and my friend wa-“

 

“Mr. Rose,” the professor said annoyed. “Please refrain from continuing your interruption and join Mr. Brewer. We are about to start a group project and I would hate for you to miss more than you already have.”

 

David was more than a little flustered and at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed but he still seemed unreal in like a _how_ _is_ _your_ _hair_ _so_ _perfect_ kind of way. Patrick was high-key pissed. Something about David just rubbed him the wrong way. Ok no. Everything about him. David and Patrick had been in the same Intro to Business class for three weeks before they said a word to one another. David was always sitting with his friend Stevie and Patrick... Well, Patrick didn’t really want to have anything to do with _David_ _Rose_. Patrick knew all about the _Rose_ family. He knew about their money and how the two Rose kids got everything they wanted without having to work a single day in their life. Which was ironic considering his first job was in a Rose Video.

 

David sat down next to Patrick, in a manner that could only be described as gracefully and held out his hand in front of Patrick.

 

“I’m David Rose, sorry I wa-“.

 

“I know who you are” Patrick replied briskly. David smirked back at him, still holding out his hand.

 

“Ugh, fine. I’m Pa-“

 

“Patrick Brewer, I know who you are too,” David said casually as he shook Patrick’s reluctant hand and started looking over the assignment.

 

“Wha- how do you know my name?” David looked back at him with a sincere smile.

 

“Oh, I know everyone’s name in my classes.” Patrick shoots him a look of disbelief.

 

“Ok, all of the attractive people’s names,” David says defensively. Patrick blinks once, then twice.

 

 _What_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Patrick walked into class, he was surprised to find that David had shown up not only on time but even earlier than him (who always made sure to be at least 5 minutes early).

“Hey, Patrick” David said as Patrick sat down next to him.

“David,” Patrick replied still in shock and a bit in skeptical of David’s promptness.

“So I was thinking something along these lines for the project...” David began and pulled out a very detailed outline. Patrick was impressed.

“Wow David. This is very thorough. I really did not expect this from-“

“From what? _Me_?” David replied slightly annoyed.

“Well, yea... er.. no.. I m-mean, like you’re not even a business major right? I thought you said you majored in communications or something.” Patrick replied quickly.

“No, you’re right. I’m not a business major, but if you are going to make fun of communication majors, I’ll have you know that both business and communication majors have the rep for being easy. So you’re not much better, buddy.”

Patrick raised his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say anything!”

“You did with your _eyes_ ,” David said as he raised his eyebrows in emphasis.

“Anyway..what do you think of my outline?” David asked, turning away from Patrick to go through the project.

 

——————————————-

 

After a week of working on the project together, Patrick was easing into working with David. Even though he was easily distracted and even distracting, Patrick was learning to tolerate David. Well, no one ever said David Rose was boring. At the very least, Patrick found himself constantly amused when he was around David.

“Sooo, I have a question for you..” David said cryptically one morning.

“And? What might that question be?”

“Um..do you think Stevie is hot?” David replied casually.

Patrick blanched. “What..?”

“Like, do you think Stevie is attractive..or?”

“I mean yea I guess.. why are you asking?” Patrick asked uncomfortably.

“Well you know how I was late on the first day of the project?” David replied.

“Yea?”

“Well, Stevie had just found out that Jake, her boyfriend, was not as committed to their relationship as she thought he was. That was the emergency that I was trying to tell the professor-“

“David, what does any of what you’re saying have to do with me?”

“Oh! Well I heard that you are very _recently_ single and I wanted to get Stevie back on the horse.”

“And where, David, did you hear that?”

“Um, well, you know Twyla? She’s like Rachel’s best friend and she’s also Stevie’s roommate. Anyway, Twyla talks, like a lot. Annnnnd, I might have also been at that house party last night” David said quickly cringing at the last part.

“Before you say anything! I know that you and Rachel are on and off but last night....” David trailed off.

“Ok, David, hold up. Yes, Rachel and I broke up and yes, it is _very_ over, BUT I am _not_ looking for another relationship right now.” Patrick explained.

David looked disappointed but understood.

“Ok, I get it. But hey you guys could be each other’s rebound? I mean, unless she’s not your type..but she’s petite and attractive just like Rachel but like with an actual personality.” David said jokingly.

“Hey-“ “Yea, I know, I’m sorry. I was joking. I don’t really know her.” David said in apology.

“David.. I still trying to figure out what is my type so..”

“I get it. I get it. But hey if you figure out it’s me, let me know.” David joked and bumped Patrick’s shoulder before answering a text on his phone.

Patrick’s mind went blank for a second as he half-heartedly laughed at David’s joke.

“... and so we should probably meet after school when I get back so we can finish the project before the end of next week.”

“Yea, sure, of course,” Patrick said distracted. Class had just ended and David was getting up to leave.

“Hey, you ok?” David questioned.

“What? Yea. Yea. I’m good. See ya next week.”

“Ok, bye..” David said as he left.

 

Patrick had a lot to think about.


End file.
